


1 5 6

by redledgers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a toddler, a child with no name and no home.</p><p>Dorothy Underwood is just a name in a slew of identities, but it is the one she takes to the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 5 6

She is a toddler, a child with no name and no home, at least that’s what they say at the Red Orphanage.

 

It’s for your safety is what they say when they teach her to handcuff herself to the bedframe each night before she goes to sleep. She doesn’t know any better, so she does.

 

She’s given a number because names are for those with compassion. Girls like her aren’t supposed to show compassion (But she does, and she has to kill that friend the next day. She learns quickly that this is the only way to survive).

 

Her first mission is when she’s 12 and has “graduated” into herself. She remembers none of it.

 

Her fifth mission she gets a name that she likes the feel of in her mouth. _Dorothy, but you can call me Dottie._ All her friends do, apparently. But she has no friends. (She wants them, thinks Peggy would make a good friend if she wasn’t the enemy.)

 

The fall doesn’t kill her, because it can’t, because she is unbreakable from her training, and she slips off into the evening to find somewhere to lay low.

 

Her sixth mission is the hardest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of dottie feelings please let me know if you do to.


End file.
